


If I Publish Deleted Scenes, Were They Ever Really Deleted?

by manganeko96



Series: Cards and Quirks [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/manganeko96
Summary: Deleted scenes and extras from If the Spirit Possessing Your Body Has a Quirk, Does That Mean You Have Two Quirks?





	If I Publish Deleted Scenes, Were They Ever Really Deleted?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original draft of the Shadow Game. A lot gorier than the final draft. Also, Aizawa was in the last scene because I forgot he was hospitalize. Oops.

“The game is simple. It needs to be for someone of your intellect,” the spirit jeered. “I'm sure you're familiar with janken?”

“You want to play a children's game? Why should I? What's stopping me from killing you right now?” the villain demanded.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” the spirit warned. The shadows are restless after being sealed for so many years. They also don't take too kindly to cheaters, so good luck.” The spirit smirked, standing by the cliffs edge to face his opponent.

“Fine, I'll humor you before killing you and your hero wannabe classmates.” The villain raised a fist and the game began.

“Let's start. Rock, paper, scisso-” The spirit was cut off by the villain shoving him over the cliff side.

“I guess paper wins!” the villain called, laughing at the kids demise. “You kids are way too trusting!”

“Is that so?” The villain flinches, turning his head to see the kid he thought he'd killed. “Too bad for you, I chose scissors. I warned you, the shadows don't like cheaters. PENALTY GAME! VIVISECTION!” The spirit pointed his scissors hand directly at the villain.

“Are you stupid kid? Pointing isn't gonna do shit!” The villains laughter turned to screams as the shadows surrounded him, seeping into his pores, tearing into his muscles, stripping the skin right off his body. He screamed in agony as he bled, the shadows clawing at every part of his body until his flesh was shredded beyond repair.

“I warned you. The shadows were restless,” the spirit said, leaving his victim to suffer his punishment. The shadows slowly faded, leaving the villains mutilated body behind. None of the other villains moved.

“Don't worry. He's still alive, for now,” the spirit assured the other villains. “Now tell me, where is your leader?”

* * *

“Holy shit. That can't be Kaminari. It just can't be,” Jirou muttered, her entire body shaking.

Momo felt sick. She hadn't been able to see or hear anything until Kaminari, or whoever that was, shouted about a penalty game. There's no way he was actually going to dissect the villain, right?

“It was janken. I heard him say the game was janken, but how could…  _ this  _ be the result?” Jirou asked, falling to her knees.

Momo saw the villain laying on the ground. At least, what was left of him. His body looked like a wild animal had mauled him. His skin was in shreds, and Momo could see his lungs barely moving behind his ribcage.

“Where is your leader,” Kaminari asked. No, not the Kaminari she knew. This twisted dark caricature of her classmate was demanding to see the leader. Momo was shaking. What could have possibly happened to him?

Before anything else could happen, a flash of light appeared again. When her vision cleared, Momo saw Kaminari’s unconscious body laying face down on the ground. She and Jirou ran over to him, turning his body over.

“The pro heroes are here,” Jirou told her. Momo nodded, still trying to wrap her head around what happened. Kaminari had an electronic quirk. No one could possibly have more than one quirk, right? She wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

When Denki woke up, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings.

“Where am I?” Denki wondered.

“You're in the infirmary at UA. You have a lot of explaining to do, Kaminari Denki.”

“Sensei! You surprised me! Is everyone alright? I passed out and don't remember anything.”

Aizawa squinted at him and crossed his arms. “What do you last remember?”

“Well, I was hiding behind a rock, trying to find something to use as a weapon. After that, everything is blank,” Denki recounted. “Sensei, what happened?”

“So you don't remember challenging one of the villains and somehow mutilating his body? You almost killed someone, and you don't remember?” Aizawa growled.

Denki stopped breathing. He almost… killed someone? No, he was supposed to be a hero! A hero! He would never!

“I swear, Sensei, I would never kill anyone. I want to be a hero! I promise!” Denki was hyperventilating. His panic was affecting his quirk and sparks danced across his skin.

“Kaminari! Settle down! I believe you. Officer Tsukauchi confirmed that you were telling the truth.” A plain looking man stepped into view.

“Kaminari, you may be under the effect of an unknown quirk. Just in case, we are going to be monitoring you for the next few weeks to make sure the quirk is no longer affecting you,” the officer explained. “We informed your parents of the situation. They will be reporting to us.”

“I… I understand. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.” Denki clenched the blanket in his fists, fighting to hold back tears. How could he let himself fall victim to some sort of mind control quirk so easily?


End file.
